kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OATHOBLIVION
New Section 21:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Sorry for the xtremely late reply. Been busy... Waht colours would you like?}EDIT:What about a specific name. Like i've got "Darkhearts Realm of Subpages"?}} archive template yeah you need to create a page called User:OATHOBLIVION/Archivetemplate and place that coding you have there then you just have to put at the top of your talkpage and you'll be set XD 05:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Today Hiyo, are you coming today? To Christine's? http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 16:49, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, never mind. Do you need any more TBS? I really have nothing to do but YA Outline...BTW. Puffo told me today that we could just write the YA Outline into different "parts", but the way I told you is also okay. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 04:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) XxDemyXxx And that's what I was EXACTLY trying to tell him, but he already made the account. Is it possible to delete his previous? http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 18:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Mysterius Figure Navi Bar Hey Oath. I've done most of the navi bar but im missing a few links. Could you give me the links to your sig, any archives you might have, your archive template, and do you have a lab? Didn't you want a sprite? You asked me before departure... http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 04:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) 04:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Wait! So let me get this straight. You don't have a sig page or a an archive template? It's alot easier than typing all that coding out. Would you like some of those too?}} Anit-Sora TBS WAIT, are you going to use this to make a TB for .:Sora:.?? If you are, I'll make it right away~ By the way, gratz for getting over 1,000 edits!! http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 04:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Edit: ...You I meant the Sky Grappler. Sorry. Okay, one TBS coming right up! http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 04:28, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ummm: Something like this?? http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 02:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Thanks!! http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 04:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Errr...can you help me on my template? http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 04:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) TB Here you go! (Sorry if I took long...) } |text=Eraqus in Armor Talk Bubble! Officially a Talk bubble master once you recieve this! XD It's a bit...green }} http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 03:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what's the coding for the Talk bubble master? http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 19:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :D thank you so much } |text= }}} Friends. } |text=Sure! We can be friends!!!!!!! :) He was mine too!!!!!!!!!!! :D }} Please read my talk page post. 23:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ... Sorry, the above post is meaningless --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sig .}} And my signature comes out with the time! You can make one too. AND : Do not tell Vexas about that...geezzz... And assure him that I'm '''NOT' mad at him. He's such a adamant person when it comes to that. And tell Pyro too, if you can, because she doesn't even make eye contact with me...}} #Then I added a bunch of stuff into it. #On my "Preferences" tab, I put this on the Custom Signature place: It automatically changed it to #So now when I do this ~~~~ he signature from my template comes out. EDIT: WHOA 1200 edits. Nvm that, on Beast's castle, isn't Belle supposed to be a somebody?}} This looks really weird...I can make different ones with different pictures of Cloud. But for today, this is one of them :http://i1195.photobucket.com/albums/aa397/Xion_Auora/KHIIOathOblivionCloudTBS.png This is going to sound really pathetic and stupid...